


Plans for Him

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Revenge, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Khan dreams of Kirk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Plans for Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Tempt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756876) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Khan lay upon his bed, alone, and pondered. If he made his way off this planet, and he would, there were many things he would conquer.

First among those, he swore in his heart, would be James Tiberius Kirk. That kiss he had claimed had only whetted his appetite for all that Kirk was.

Khan would even, in his own thoughts alone, admit to being impressed at Kirk's ability to resist him, to follow through and succeed despite being merely human.

A smile touched Khan's lips in the dark. Yes, taking that and making it his would be fitting revenge.


End file.
